nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Find Mii (3DS)
Find Mii (known in Japan and Europe as StreetPass Quest) is a game that comes pre-installed with every Nintendo 3DS system. It can be found in the StreetPass Mii Plaza and is one of two games in the plaza that make use of the system's StreetPass functionality. With it, players can go on an adventure and save their Mii. Gather heroes either by passing by other 3DS users or by using Play Coins. For 2 Play Coins, the user can hire a single hero (level 1-2). Hired heroes are either cats or dogs, depending on what pet animal the player said he or she preferred. They can earn unique hats by fighting their way through the game's levels and to the boss. When Find Mii is first started, a little story is played out about how the chosen Mii is the monarch, then he/she takes a nap. When the monarch wakes up, he/she has been captured by Ghosts and calls out for help. Each time a player reconnects to a previously Streetpassed player, the corresponding fighter increases in strength and level, up to 7. Find Mii 1 In Quest 1, the Monarch (chosen Mii) is in their castle, when they are captured by ghosts and locked into a cage. Players then have to go through many stages, battling various ghosts and demons by collecting "heroes" through Streetpass or purchasing them for 2 Play Coins. After the Ultimate Ghost is vanquished, the player receives the Regal Crown. A replay of the quest again unlocks the Ultimate Helmet and the second quest. Rooms Find Mii 2 This quest is only playable after players finish the first quest and get all of its hats. New additions to Quest 2 include the options to hire Miis previously met, combine two Miis of similar colors to form teams, and purchase various potions. In quest two, players have to save the Monarch yet again, as well as the Monarch's son and daughter (who all share quite the family resemblance) from slimes. This quest allows players to pick individual paths, and each path yields different hats. In order to save the royal family, the heroes must battle both old and new enemies. The quest is finished once the Dark Lord is vanquished. After Find Mii 2 is completed for the first time, the player is given the option to begin the Secret Quest, a harder version of Find Mii 2 with different rooms and enemies. Rooms List of Magic Each hero can either attack with their sword, or cast magic depending on their clothing color. *'Black': darkens the room (one will darken a dazzling room), does double damage to certain golems. *Brown: summons random colour level 1 or 2 bunny hero (using combo magic will summon a hero equal to the team's level, max. 7). *Light blue: freezes all ghosts (you can hit a ghost till the ice breaks, giving maximum hits). *Green: doubles level of next hero (max. 7, effect will disappear if you use next on the hero , two green heroes will increase the next hero's level to the highest level) *Dark blue: water magic does damage to all ghosts in the room, does double damage to Blood Ghosts, does not work against blue ghosts (two cools fiery room). *Light green: puts ghosts to sleep for a random amount of time (sometimes it gives heroes maximum hits). *Orange: invigorates Heroes (allowing them to get one extra sword strike. With combo magic, you will be able to get two extra hits). *Pink: makes your heroes full of daring (heroes will always land a critical hit, but accuracy is greatly reduced.) *Purple: poisons all ghosts in the room for 1 damage after each end of turn (2 damage from a combo magic). *Red: fire magic does damage to all ghosts in the room, does double damage to Blue Ghosts and all mummies, does not work against Blood Ghosts (two heats icy room). *White: lights up the room (all heroes run away until you have a white hero in room 12 in Find Mii 1, or second to last room in Find Mii 2 secret quest), does double damage to reapers. *Yellow: brings a sandstorm in the room, combo magic can do damage like blue and red magic in Find Mii 2 (lowers all heroes chance to hit, two clears poison gas). Note: Some ghosts are immune to certain magic, e.g. Blood Ghosts are invulnerable to red magic and Blue Ghosts are immune to dark blue magic. List of Potions *Vial of Valor - Calls back 3 heroes who have left (8 Play Coins). *Power Potion - Boosts your heroes' levels (20 Play Coins). *Dispelling Draft - Blows away gas spewed by enemies (2 Play Coins). * Bottled Barrier - Nullifies enemy magic (2 Play Coins). Note: Potions do sometimes fail and nothing will happen. List of Hats The following is a list of hats in Find Mii. * No Hat * Mario's Cap * (?) * Luigi's Cap ** (?) * Peach's Crown *** * Daisy's Crown **** * Yoshi Hat *** (?) * Yellow Yoshi Hat'' ****'' * Light Blue Yoshi Hat **** * Pink Yoshi Hat **** * Toad Hat ** (?) * Wario's Cap *** * Waluigi's Cap **** * Bowser Hat ** (?) * Boo Hat *** * Shy Guy Mask *** * Chomp Hat * Blooper Hat **** * Piranha Plant Hat **** * Warp Pipe Hat **** * ? Block Hat **** * Red Pikmin's Hat * (?) * Blue Pikmin's Hat ** (?) * Yellow Pikmin's Hat ** (?) * Link's Cap * (?) * Triforce Hat *** * Epona Hat *** * Samus's Helmet * (?) * Metroid Hat ** (?) * Kirby Hat * (?) * Donkey Kong Hat *** * Arwing Hat *** * Fox Hat *** * Barbara the Bat Wig **** * Nintendo 3DS **** * NES Hat * Famicom Hat * Ice Cream Hat * Cake Hat *** * Tomato Hat **** * Cheeseburger Hat *** * Pizza Hat *** * Hot Dog Hat **** * Ramen Hat *** room 27 * Soccer Ball Hat *** * Football Hat *** * Swimming Cap **** * Red Ribbon *** * Hibiscus **** * Tiny Top Hat **** * Lacy Headband **** * Beehive Wig *** * Floral Hat *** * Straw Hat * Top Hat *** * Pirate Hat *** * Chef Hat **** * Ninja Hood *** * Samurai Wig **** * Devil Horns **** * Magic Hat **** * Hatchet Hat * Sunflower **** * Panda Hat **** * Bear Hat **** * Penguin Hat **** * Cat Ears * (?) * Dog Ears * (?) * Bunny Ears ** (?) * Regal Crown * (?) * Prince's Crown *** * Princess's Crown **** * Ultimate Helmet ** (?) * Dark Lord Helmet *** * Dark Emperor Helmet'' ****'' * indicates a hat that is found during the first playthrough of Find Mii ** indicates a hat that is found during the second playthrough of Find Mii *** indicates a hat that is found during Find Mii II **** indicates a hat that is found during a secret quest in Find Mii II (?) is a link to where the hat is obtained Hats List of enemies For "Appears in" I = Find Mii 1, II = Find Mii 2, II* = Find Mii 2 Secret Quest Note: Enemies can sometimes avoid attacks. Some use shields to block sword attacks from Miis that are not the same color as their shield, although offensive magic attacks can damage them with lessened damage. To break a ghost's shield, you will need someone of the same color shirt to break it. To break a shadowlight shield, you need to team up with a black shirted hero, and a white shirted hero. Category:Find Mii Category:Mii Category:Nintendo 3DS applications Category:Featured articles